


Underworld ladies x Reader

by HorrorMGAfan19



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Incest, Kissing, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorMGAfan19/pseuds/HorrorMGAfan19
Summary: Decided to create an underworld series as well cause there's literally no underworld x readers and I don't understand it cause every girl character there is hot.Will again be for female readers only cause #gayIf you want a character added in please say so though it has to be femaleWarning: there will be underage sex, not sure how old eve is so just sayingWill probably be like all other of my books xDBTW decided to include serana cause I think she'd do well in underworld. She will be Selene's twin sister though instead of having blue eyes she has yellow.





	1. Selene x Reader - I hate you I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Selene tries to hate you after you killed Michael in single combat but it's hard because of your history.  
> Instead she begs you to help her forget the pain.

Selene faced the raging fire on the fireplace, lost in thought and languishing in sorrow, a blue, woolen blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She clenched tightly to the blanket as if it were her lovers embrace.

"Michael..." she thought, trying to hold back tears and sobs and curling into the red armchair that she viewed the crackling flames from.

Michael had lost his life fighting against you in single combat to end a feud between vampires and humans. Ever since the loss of your family to the blood sucking parasites you had sworn vengeance on every immortal fiend.

That resulted in a duel between yourself, humanities leader and Michael - a vampire lycan hybrid. The match lasted an hour or so with you having impaled the man on a spear.

You had known him, Selene's progeny and lover, and father to her daughter, Eve. You were proud to once have called them friends, but your hatred led you down a dark road, one that called for genocide.

The rivalry ultimately led to a truce where humans would be given their freedom and Viktor (the one who ordered your family's murder) was charged and sentenced to.

Things were still a little unstable between the two factions but both sides made an effort. And that was what you were doing now.

You had a huge bouquet of blue roses on your hand, standing outside a gigantic red and black studded door, Selene's room...

Hesitantly, you knocked, shifting from one foot to the other and tucking a strand of Y/H/C behind your ear that had fallen in your haste to make amends.

"Come in..." a quiet, serene voice spoke 

Nervously you opened the door to the best of your ability as the bouquet was in your line of vision. You stepped through to a large room with the darkest aesthetic you had ever seen.

You peered over the roses to see a slender figure facing the fire, her head had not turned to meet you but from the flinch she gave you knew that she knew who you were.

"What are YOU doing here?" She hissed, coldness dripping off every word

"I um...I came here to give you these...and to apologize" you said quietly, slowly inching closer

She turned around and saw the flowers though she was anything but pleased. Her eyes were watery but you could feel she wanted to rip you apart at the spot

"I don't want your flowers or apologies, you can shove them up your ass" she growled, returning back to the orange flames

You let out a sigh and placed them gently on a small oak table, wringing your hands together and looking down.

"Look I know you hate me and that you are in no way enclined to forgive me, but regardless, I'm sorry, I was angry and so consumed by hate that I forgot to tell wrong from right and I did something that I'm going to spend most of my life regretting" you spoke truthfully and with desperation

"Good.." was the only word that came out of her mouth. She had once called you friend, but how could she forgive you when you took her love away.

You sighed again for what might've been the millionth time and turned to leave from where you came 

"Don't you dare leave me alone, Y/N!" She shouted, the melody echoing through the halls  
"You're the one who needs to fix this so fix it, make me forget the pain you put me through, you owe me that much!"

She was now in front of you, clenching your tunic mightily with big fat tears rolling down her soft cheeks.

"I..I don't know how to..." you responded weakly, eyes watering up as well but remaining on the electric blue of the Death Dealer

She smashed her lips hard against yours, still clinging to your tunic with a vice grip.

Your eyes had widened and you moaned into the kiss, trying to separate the two of you. Eventually you pulled back, staring at Selene with shock

"Selene don't...you're vulnerable..you don't want me...not after what I did" you looked down, the shame hitting you full force.

"You're going to spend the rest of your life atoning for it, so start off by helping me move on from him" she begged, looking in your eyes and pleading

You'd be a fool to deny this opportunity. You had fancied the fierce vampire ever since you two had met in the mines, but you knew she would never go for someone like you...lifestock.

Then there was the matter of her vulnerability after the recent loss...you didn't want to take advantage of her fragility.

"Selene please don't do this to me" you protested weakly, backing away from her

She pushed you roughly on the bed and this time you didn't protest when her soft lips wound on yours, moving delectably over your chapped ones. 

You wound a hand into her raven locks to minimise the distance and with the other arm wrapped it around her waist, the blanket slowly falling to reveal her milky white skin and erect pink pebbles.

You were mesmerised by her beauty as she straddled you and looked down at your figure, panting lightly.

A confident hand slid up her waist and trailed up to a breast, stroking it softly. Selene bit her lip and her eyes lidded, blue flaming orbs watching you

You rolled the both of you over so that now you straddled her hips and slowly you settled your lips over hers again.

Eager to get going, she started ripping every piece of clothing on your body until only your underwear remained.

She too was now fully nude and your breath hitched at how beautiful she was. You kept stroking up and down her navel that had her breath stuttering and her hands gripped your arms.

"Selene, are you sure?" You gazed down at your old friend, worry evident on your face

She simply nodded and spread her legs for you, her skin glistening in the low firelight. There was a hunger in her eyes you never knew existed.

Without further instruction, you started trailing kisses down her naval and to just above her pussy. You grabbed both her thighs and settled your arm around them, lifting her up slightly

Selene now grabbed at the dark sheets of her bed, her head rolling back and forth

You started with a tentative kitten lick up her slit that drew a mewl from her, and proceeded to go with this approach, tongue splitting velvety wet folds and collecting juices on the strong muscle

Selene was moaning and whimpering quietly, opting to play with her chest and rolling her nipples between finger and thumb

Aroused at the sight, you licked faster, deciding to circle and suck her engorged clit into your mouth. The suction and heat made Selene moan loud and arch her back, soon she was humping the ex-slayers tongue with vigor 

"F..fuck Y/N...that's it" she whimpered, tugging and pulling on her raw nipples

You wanted to shove a hand in between your legs and take care of yourself you were so aroused but this was all for Selene, you would do whatever it took to earn her forgiveness.

You knew selene was getting close so you pushed your tongue into her gushing opening, collecting as much cum into your mouth and thrusting it in and out like a cock would

Your left hand settled just below Selene's tummy and you put a light pressure on it. All too soon, Selene came with a raucous moan, back collapsing unceremoniously into the bed after her intense orgasm.

You did not leave room for recovery, assaulting her tender clit with your tongue whilst pushing two fingers into her cunt.

With every thrust you could hear a sloshing noise from the speed of your fingers pushing into her wetness and you knew there would be a wet patch on your underwear the size of the Pacific.

You angled your fingers up to be met with a spongy layer that had Selene writhing and trying to flee from your touch

"Y/N! Y/N stop!" She begged trying to clamp her thighs together but with a few more thrusts she orgasmed again, powerful enough to push your fingers out

You panted and crawled on top of the unmoving figure, placing your cum covered fingers in your mouth and sucking every bit of Selene. You groaned and looked down to be met with black instead of blue orbs

Selene pulled you down to her lips and tasted herself, groaning when her tongue wound with yours.

"Thank you" she spoke slowly, looking away from you

"Anything for you" you replied, rolling off of her to start gathering your clothes

"Where are you going?" She asked confused 

" I did what you wished of me, now I should go" you replied, not daring to look back at her

"Stay..." you froze and slowly turned to face her

"You want me to...stay?" you repeated, unsure of whether you heard right

She nodded and opened her arms for you

Without a second thought, you crawled over her and placed your body on hers, nuzzling your warm face on her neck

Her arms wrapped around you, one on your lower back and the other stroking through your hair

"How long have you liked me?" She asked quietly as to not disturb the serene atmosphere 

"Ever since we met" you spoke back, tears collecting in your eyes again  
"A..actually it's more accurate to say that I love you" 

There was no reply from Selene, but regardless she carried on raking her fingers through your hair.  
A minute later she lifted your head and kissed it

"I love you too...as much as it breaks my heart" she smiled sadly

You swore to yourself that no matter what, you would spend the rest of your life working for Selene's forgiveness


	2. Amelia x Reader - Erotic Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia catches you and a friend trespassing in her hold and decides the best way to get information is through seduction

It was dark...really dark and quiet when you woke up groggily chained from the ceiling. You tried your best to remember what happened.

You and Y/F/N decided rather stupidly to visit the abode of Amelia, probably one of the oldest vampire elders that there were. 

You were curious on how much different the overlords of humanity lived compared to everyone else. You and Y/F/N just didn't think it fair that you were treated like slaves and were worked to the bone.

So that's what happened. You snuck inside, avoiding any guards posted outside, inside was a lot harder though. You both gazed with wonder at the luxury of the elders home.

Next thing you knew, a sound had caught your attention that led to you both hiding in what looked like a bedchamber.

Suffice it to say, in your haste you both hadn't seen the the toned vampire that was sitting on a chair just watching you two.

As you both discussed on whether the coast was clear, you were both knocked out in an instant.

And that's where you are now, hanging from a dingy ceiling with sounds of dripping water, a cold breeze swooping in and the smell of dead whatever that was in the room, you personally didn't want to know.

You looked across from you to see Y/F/N also in the same state as you, confused as he'll and hanging from the ceiling like meat on a hook.

After what felt like forever, the sounds of approaching footsteps on cobble stone floors caught both your attentions and you both held your breath at what would come next.

The rotten wooden door creaked open and Y/F/N was the first to see the figure standing there, their eyes widening in horror. Soon, you too came face to face with the vampire elder. Her beauty had certainly not been exaggerated.

Your eyes roamed over her body, armor fitted perfectly, long luscious brown hair hanging down and beautiful sunflower orbs that watched you back with as much interest. You couldn't help the blush that crept into your face. Amelia saw and she smirked.

"Next time you break into someone's home, make sure you don't hide in the room they're in" her voice was smoky and you shivered. God you could listen to her all day.

When your brain functioned again you realised what she'd said and had an uncontrollable urge to face palm, though restrained all you managed was a groan which caused her to chuckle.

"W...we weren't here to cause trouble, we just wanted to look around...curiosity" Y/F/N finally managed to gather courage to say. You'd actually completely forgot they were there, so enthralled with the beauty of the vampire in front of you.

"Have you never heard the phrase: curiosity killed the cat?" Amelia spoke with authority as she gazed coldy at your friend.

"But satisfaction brought it back" you finished after her, catching her full attention and earning yourself a wide grin.

The vampiress stroked a sharp nail over your jaw, slicing through it cleanly and drawing blood, which earned her a sharp hiss.

Your friend rattled in their restraints, trying to get the elders attention away from you, but all it got them was an impatient tut and a hard gaze.

She called out to someone behind the door to come in. When they walked through you noticed it was the guards you had been trying to evade early on, their black armor rattling behind them.

"See this one out of here" she motioned her head towards Y/F/N and they were quickly let down and escorted out, well forcefully anyway"

"No! Let me go! Y/N!" She struggled against the guards, trying to get loose to get to you but to no avail. A few seconds later the door was slammed shut again and it was just you and the vampiric warrior left.

"Now that we have some privacy..let's have some fun" she smiled saliciously and licked the dripping blood from your jaw that had collected on your chin.

You shivered and looked at her in shock

"Wh..what?" You shakily asked, confused at the sudden change of demeanor of the vampiress, warmth spreading in the pit of your stomach.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna play it off that you weren't checking me out are you?" She teased, kissing over the scratched skin and pressing herself against you.

Your head was spinning and you had a hard time focusing on her. Your cheeks were brighter than the sun and you clenched your thighs tight.

"Wh..why me?" You whimpered and Amelia grinned widely as she gripped your thighs, earning her a shiver

"No reason, I just think you're cute" as she finished her sentence she abruptly pushed you towards her hard body, causing you to squeal and wrap your legs around her waist as a reflex

"My aren't we eager indeed" she held you up by your ass and gave a generous squeeze, whilst you embarrassingly let loose a tiny moan and straightened up your spine.

"S..stop it!" You tried to sound stern but the shakiness of your voice made it seem more like begging than anything else

"I'm sure you don't want me to stop" she whispered against your ear and nibbled it lightly, grinding her pelvis against your crotch which had you tugging hard at the restraints

"I think I'm going to make you my concubine" she purred, sliding her hand under your shirt and leaving nail marks as she went down. Her fingers found your breasts and she pinched at the already harden nipples.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She asked, pulling on the adorable pebbles which had you shaking and leaning towards her touch.

You nodded quickly, all resolve flying out the window when she made you feel this way.

"Then my first job as your mistress is to claim you" she licked her lips then pressed them to your pulse point and making a path upwards to your plump lips.

She kissed with such hunger and passion that your head swam. You kissed back just as hard and groaned when her tongue tried to break through your lips.   
She massaged your pink muscle with hers, twining them around each other and stroking lovingly.

When she pulled back you both were panting, eyes as black as coal and saliva trailing down your chins.

Amelia had had enough of waiting and quickly unbuckled her armors and dropped them to the ground, staying in nothing but underwear.

She proceeded to rip off your shirt and pants, not caring for how it lay on the floor in shreds. She pulled your bra towards her then snapped it back with a slap to your skin, causing you to groan. 

That too quickly fell with the rest and now you had an amazing view of the vampire warrior kneeling in front of your dripping cunt. She bit the edge of your underwear and started tugging it down, revealing and radiating warmth from between your thighs.

All the while she kept eye contact with you, predatory orbs watching your breath hitch and shake and the way you bit your lip.

"I want you to keep eye contact with me my sweet, otherwise you'll get punished" she said, pressing a kiss to your lower lips.

You nodded rapidly, trying to keep your eyes open for your vampiress whilst steadying yourself on bucking knees.

Without further reply she delved into your velvet folds, one of your legs over her shoulder and her tongue parting wetted lips, making out like it were a lover.  
She moaned at your taste and pulled back, licking the juices gathered at her soft lips.

Your body rutted for her proximity and your cheeks were flushed. Your head was flung back and you were panting

"Eye contact my dear" Amelia chastised, pinching the flesh at your hip

You quickly looked down, desperation in your gaze   
"M..mistress please...more" 

For a brief second she was surprised you used her title but regathered her composure and returned your plea with a minx like smile

"Of course pup" she placed her head back between your legs redoubling her efforts and always making goddamn eye contact.

This time you obeyed as hard as it was too and kept staring back, though the intensity of her gaze was going to be the death of you.

Amelia's tongue worked expertly lapping up your juices and drawing patterns on your clit. The hand that she wasn't holding your leg with travelled slowly up your lightly sweating body and rested on a pert boob, massaging it slowly then opting to play with the sensitive nipple.

She didn't feel close enough though and decided to lift both your legs unto her shoulders so her head would bury deeper. 

Amelia now pushed her tongue inside your cunt, thrusting it like a cock would but also curling it in every possible direction to try and find your g-spot.

You were gripping the chains impossibly tight and moaning like a whore, not giving a care on who ever heard you.

Your hips bucked towards her tongue, helping it drive deeper and you could see the cocky smirk that Amelia wore, you must've looked the picture of indecency.

"Amelia..f..fuck I can't...I...I'm going to c..cum!" You let out your loudest moan yet in a succession with others as she carried on, milking your pussy for more.  
Your clit was hot and throbbing and you were delirious with pleasure.

You were sure you were going through multiple orgasms but your brain was murky and when Amelia finally finished and placed your feet back on the ground to enjoy her treat, your head slumped down

"Mmh...you're delicious pup" this woman was going to be the death of you. You were almost sure she wasn't a vampire but a succubus.

The elder released you from your shackles. A bad idea as your legs were like jelly and gave out on you

Luckily she caught you, your arms coming to rest around her neck and face buried between the shoulder and pulse point

"There there love, rest up, we have a long day ahead of us" her voice was smoke and her hand a snake that trailed back down to your ass

And you knew she sure as hell wasn't kidding.


End file.
